


Make it a Mario Party

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from their putt putt date, James & Aleks invite themselves to Michael and Gavin’s apartment for round two (of the video game variety).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it a Mario Party

**Author's Note:**

> CROSS OVER? WHAT? DOUBLE THE FANDOM, DOUBLE THE FUN?
> 
> I love doing cross overs... I love writing them all and mixing them together is great.
> 
> Anyway, this is a part of 2kficteen... have you heard of it? (No? Where the hell have you been? It's day 117!).
> 
> This is one out of 365 fics this year so like... enjoy it? Or if you think it's eh, or want more -prompt me!  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Michael, when are they getting here?” Gavin whined. Michael had told him that their friends were coming over to play Mario Party earlier that morning. He hadn’t stopped whining since. It was now seven in the evening. Gavin was sprawled across their couch. His feet pressed into one foot rest while his head rested against the other. Occasionally, when Michael ignored him or replied sarcastically, Gavin would throw a mini tantrum and kick the foot rest.

“Stop that.” Michael scolded as Gavin did it yet again in response to his silence. Gavin scowled as his boyfriend knocked his feet away and sat in the space they’d left.

“But I’m excited Michael.” Gavin whined as he let his legs fall into Michael’s lap instead.

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell.” Michael scoffed. Gavin huffed and kicked his legs into Michael’s thigh this time. Michael shoved his ankles off immediately, “ow, Jesus Christ Gavin!” Michael hissed.

 

 

They were about to bicker, they could both tell but the doorbell caught them both off guard.

“Finally!” Gavin exclaimed although he made no move to actually get up and answer the door. Michael sighed and looked pointedly at his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Michael asked as the doorbell continued to ring.

“What? No, I thought you were.” Gavin said stubbornly. Michael sighed and stood. Gavin didn’t miss the glare that was sent his way. He merely stuck his tongue out at Michael to be even more annoying than his usual self. Michael ignored him and wandered to their door. He hadn’t left the keys out for himself and had to rifle through their little bowl of keys, key rings and crap to find them. The doorbell stopped ringing and instead their guests began to impatiently bang on the door instead.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Michael declared as he fished out the keys finally.

 

 

When Michael opened the door, James and Aleks were glaring at him. They were carrying their suitcases and had already told Michael that they were going to ‘stay at the apartment’ whether they liked it or not. Michael stepped aside to let them in.

“What took you so long?” Aleks huffed as he rudely dumped his suitcase by Gavin’s mismatched shoes. James scolded him with a quiet click of his tongue as he picked it up and set it straight.

“I couldn’t find my keys and the idiot was less than helpful.” Michael explained.

“Michael, that’s not fair!” Gavin pouted. Aleks and James snickered at their bickering. It was always fun to be around the pair. They bickered and argued more often than not but there was always hints of affection and soothing words afterwards.

“So you’re both useless as one another, what’s new?” James teased.

 

 

“Stop being an ass – we’ve got serious business to get down to.” Michael said.

“Like?” Aleks questioned as he wandered over to the couch. He didn’t sit down, he was waiting for James to do that. James followed his boyfriend and fell onto the couch without asking. Aleks settled himself in his lap. He sat there mostly to conserve space and also because there was no better seat than James’ legs. Gavin was looking at Michael pleadingly so that they could do the same.

“Like our Mario Party double date – we need to beat you in something.” Michael said with not quite false frustration. He tugged on Gavin’s arm to get him to stand so that he could sit down as well. Before Gavin could make himself comfortable in Michael’s lap his boyfriend held his hands out to prevent him from sitting down.

“Michael?” Gavin questioned. His voice was very small and sad. Why was Michael denying him his right to sit in his lap? It wasn’t fair.

 

 

“You’ve got to turn the Wii on Gavin; we can’t very well play Mario Party without that.” Michael reminded him. They’d only bought a Wii for its use as an emulator.

“Why can’t you do that?” Gavin huffed as he kicked the sofa. James and Aleks were trying not to snicker at them again. Gavin was often whiny and pouty when he did not get his way.

“You’re the only one standing Gavin.” James pointed out with a smirk.

“He has a point, babe.” Michael grinned. He and James shared a high five just to rub it in a little more. Aleks was at least a little sympathetic. Still, Aleks didn’t offer to stand and help Gavin. He was kind, not stupid. Gavin made a fuss out of everything. He pressed the on button too harshly, threw the wii remotes at everyone (Michael got one to the chest and the second remote, Gavin’s remote, almost hit him in the nuts).

 

 

“I can’t believe that you all ganged up on me.” Gavin complained as he finally settled down. Michael sat cross-legged so that he created a cradle for Gavin’s ass. Gavin fit perfectly inside of it and hummed as his back squashed against Michael’s toned chest.

“Really? Like it’s anything new.” James snickered. His attention was drawn when the character selection screen came up though. Aleks picked Toad, because he felt like it, and thought nothing more on the matter. James sat chewing upon his lip, thinking long and hard about what he wanted. Gavin’s digital hand hovered over Birdo but Michael picked him first.

“Michael!” Gavin cried indignantly as he tried to get his character back, “Michael.” He repeated more sadly. Michael snickered as Gavin turned his head to pout at him.

 

 

“What, Gavin? Pick your character already – even James has picked his.” Michael pointed out. James had finally settled upon Dry Bones. Gavin’s feet had nowhere to kick this time so he just shook them mid-air in yet another tantrum.

“Michael, please. I want Birdo.” Gavin insisted. He tried to snatch Michael’s remote but the other man held it far from his reach.

“You snooze, you lose Gavin.” Michael snickered. Gavin didn’t say anything more. He picked Mario because really, who else was there to pick? Michael was awfully rude to him sometimes.

“We’re not going to win because you stole my favourite character.” Gavin pouted.

“You’re not going to win anyway, Grabbin – I’m going to carry the whole team.” Michael grinned. James and Aleks rolled their eyes – their friends’ trash talk was awful.

 

 

“All right, what are the rules then?” James asked. This was a challenge after all.

“Whoever comes in first wins it for their team?” Michael suggested hopefully.

“No, that’s not fair!” Aleks immediately protested, “that’s not team work at all.” He muttered afterwards. Michael sighed heavily.

“So how are we going to score it?” Michael questioned. He had been hoping that his idea would be accepted immediately and he wouldn’t have had to find an alternative method.

“How about we play one game and the two that come out on top battle to see who wins in a one versus one game?” James suggested. Everyone mulled upon the idea for a little while before realising that it was probably the better idea. That and if nobody agreed then they’d just sit here arguing about it for ages.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“This is bullshit!” James screamed. The way his fingers clenched and unclenched around his controller made Michael weary of whether he was going to break it or not.

“You said he fucking sucked!” Aleks seethed as Michael and Gavin giggled together. They’d swapped controllers not three turns in and Gavin was happily at second place.

“I said he _did_ suck – he might have got a few tips from the master.” Michael said proudly as the final stars showed up upon the screen. Gavin shot up from his seat when his second place win was cemented and finalised. Michael beamed proudly at his boy as the Brit paraded cockily around the room. Gavin held his fists up in the air and he made sure to do a slow, smug victory walk.

“I can’t believe I did it.” Gavin said with an aura of snobbishness. “I am great.” He hummed as an afterthought. James and Aleks scowled in their misery.

“You mean that we did it, Gavin.” Michael reminded his boyfriend.

“Right, yes, of course Michael.” Gavin blushed.

 

 

“All right, what’s our punishment?” James groaned. He wanted this over as soon as possible. He wasn’t the most graceful loser. Aleks was glaring at the ground and refusing to acknowledge Team Nice Dynamite’s win. Michael and Gavin stared at each other. They thought long and hard, occasionally humming with thought to only add to Aleks’ and James’ discomfort.

“I know.” Gavin said brightly.

“Go on.” Michael watched as his boyfriend’s face lit up. Gavin was either going to have the most ridiculous, crazy and wild idea or the simplest, cutest little thing. Michael waited with baited breath.

“You can buy us pizza! We bought you dinner last time, it’s only fair.” Gavin shrugged.

“Yeah, sure!” James was quick to agree – pizza was nothing to the meal they’d been treated to after the great putt putt date.

“That can’t be all; they stole a lot of your money that evening.” Michael reminded his boyfriend with a smug grin. It was one of the rare times Gavin had paid for something, honestly.

 

 

“Yeah, you’re right… and you have to tweet to everyone that Michael and I dominated you.” Gavin said with a serious expression. Nobody else could take him seriously after that statement.

“Or you could type that you lost horribly to the one guy that never wins Mario Party.” Michael suggested. Their fans could not handle such an idea – nor did Michael want them to.

“Okay, pizza and humiliating tweet it is.” Aleks relented. He just wanted food now, if he was honest.

“Oh, and Michael and I get to pose for a picture that you also have to tweet. Both of you.” Gavin cried with glee. James and Aleks sighed heavily.

“Yes, okay – fine.” They said in unison as Michael stood next to his boy to pose for such a photo.

 

 

That was how James and Aleks both ended up with the tweet,

“We’re so pathetic we got beat at a child’s game by these two losers” posted to their twitter profiles. The picture that accompanied it showed Gavin with his eyes wide, nostrils flared and grin spread from one ear to another. Michael was beside him, one arm around his boy and the other extended to point at the camera. He was laughing, the smug shit. It became one of the most retweeted tweets of that day. Aleks counted for one of them because he was too lazy to type it out and relied on James to do everything. Their friends counted as at least a quarter of them. For days, Aleks and James were mocked by their peers and their fans. They found solace in the fact that one day, maybe through bowling or air hockey, they’d exact their revenge.


End file.
